Abara
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: Kimimaro era un gauna, un miembro del clan Kaguya, un ser maldito, un poderoso guerrero. Esta historia se desarrolla en un UA shinobi.


**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. Abara solo pertenece a Tsutomu Nihei. Este fic está inspirado en estos fanfic y no es una adaptación fidedigna de ninguno de los dos mangas**

**Abara**

Siempre era lo mismo, ser un "gauna" no era fácil cuando vives en un mundo en donde a los de tu clase se les consideran una simple arma. Kimimaro sabía que desde que Orochimaru lo encontró su vida iba a cambiar radicalmente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Kimimaro?- dijo Kabuto

Kimimaro se levantó y procedió a mover todas sus articulaciones, buscando alguna señal de molestia, después de un minuto de moverse no detecto ninguna le respondió a Kabuto.

- No siento ninguna molestia, creo que el procedimiento funciono.

- Bueno, ahora transfórmate e intenta realizar esfuerzos fuertes para ver si el procedimiento fue realmente efectivo.

En ese momento la columna vertebral de Kimimaro "salió" de su lugar, de la columna vertebral comenzaron a crecer unas estructuras blancas que parecían costillas que fueron rodeando todo su tórax y su abdomen, de las vértebras cervicales comenzaban a salir estructuras de hueso que se ramificaban y comenzaban a rodear la cabeza y los brazos, de las vértebras lumbares, el sacro y el cóccix salían las mismas ramificaciones de lo que parecían huesos y comenzaban a rodear las piernas. En ese momento los huesos que rodearon su cuerpo cambiaron su estructura transformándose en una especie de armadura de hueso de cuerpo completo, y los huesos de repente cambiaron de color blanco a color negro.

De la armadura comenzaron a salir proyecciones de huesos con punta, lo que le daba a Kimimaro un aspecto aterrador, momentos después Kimimaro se tiró al suelo y grito con todas sus fuerzas, al mismo tiempo su chakra pareció aumentar al menos 30 veces y no pudo evitar soltar un poco, el ambiente se sintió pesado y se detectó un fuerte poder y una temible sed de sangre.

Todo esto sucedió en no más de 30 segundos, Kabuto se encontraba aparentemente tranquilo, pero desde que comenzó la transformación este llamo a refuerzos por si los necesitaba, cuando la transformación de Kimimaro acabo en el lugar se encontraban 20 escuadrones ninjas de nivel Jōnin y a Jūgo, una de las personas que por varias razones Kimimaro no podría matar.

- ¿Kimimaro?- dijo Kabuto sin obtener ninguna respuesta-¿Eres tú?- volvió a insistir.

- Si, finalmente tengo completa consciencia de mí mismo en este estado- respondió Kimimaro con una voz grave de ultratumba que helo los huesos a todos los Jōnin presentes.

- Bueno, para comprobar si realmente puedes llegar a mantener tú conciencia en ese estado debes de realizar algún esfuerzo estresante e intenso…mmm… veamos, mata a todos los Jōnin presentes utilizando solo taijutsu y en no más de un minuto.

En cuanto termino la oración la mayoría de los Jōnin le miraron con diferentes sentimientos (desde odio hasta sorpresa) y se prepararon para la batalla.

Kimimaro a velocidades sobrehumanas logro matar a la mayoría de los Jōnin en un minuto, pasado ese tiempo Kabuto le ordenó detenerse, Kimimaro así lo hizo.

- Excelente, el señor Orochimaru se encontrara bastante complacido con los resultados del procedimiento. Aun así falta poner en práctica tus habilidades en una situación real, pero basado en tu desempeño en este cuarto diría que solo necesitas entrenar en tu nuevo estado para dominar todos tus movimientos y habilidades.- dijo Kabuto sumamente complacido.

Kimimaro realizo una reverencia y se retiró a sus aposentos.

- Jūgo, ¿podrías llevar a estos cinco sobrevivientes al hospital? Gracias.

Jūgo asintió levanto tres de los cinco cuerpos y les ordeno a las otras dos personas que se levantaran y lo siguieran.

Estas se levantaron y se apoyaron el uno al otro, se apreciaba que tenían dificultades para caminar. Si Kabuto hubiera dicho que los matara en dos minutos como tiempo límite, probablemente no estarían vivos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kimimaro se encontraba meditando acerca de su nueva condición, ser miembro del fragmentado clan Kaguya era casi una maldición. De niño su propia madre lo hecho de su casa en cuanto se enteraron de lo que era. No tardó mucho en aprender a defenderse y cambiar la forma de sus huesos, algo que cualquier miembro de su clan tiene la capacidad de hacer, pero que no todos pueden alcanzar a desarrollar.

Después de ser encontrado por Orochimaru este lo entreno hasta convertirlo en un gauna, los gaunas blancos eran temidos por el poder que podían llegar a desatar cuando se transformaban en gaunas, su poder destructivo era enorme, pero su capacidad de auto control o de ser controlado por alguien más era nula, cuando un gauna blanco se desataba en el campo de batalla destruía todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, aliados, familia, amigos, enemigos, neutros o no combatientes, casas, arboles, etc.

Pero ahora era un gauna negro, estos últimos se extinguieron porque les era difícil pasar de los 14 años vivos, pero con el procedimiento del señor Orochimaru y Kabuto él se convirtió en un gauna negro, estos eran más poderosos que los blancos y tenían conciencia propia, según las antiguas leyendas. Lo único malo de su situación sería que de ahora en adelante tendría que tomar una medicina cada semana que sabía peor que excremento de perro con larvas de mosca, y no estaba exagerando, él en un momento de desesperación en su vida había comido excremento de perro con larvas de mosca. Pero era eso o desarrollar una enfermedad autoinmune de rápido desarrollo (esa era la razón por la que los gaunas negros terminaron extinguiéndose).

Decidió descansar, ya se imaginaba la misión a la que iría con el maestro Orochimaru.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Orochimaru sonreía complacido mientras escuchaba el informe de su fiel sirviente Kabuto acerca de la situación actual de Kimimaro.

- Excelente, todo va según lo planeado con Kimimaro- fue lo único que dijo Orochimaru.

- Hora de probar su poder en una situación real. Reclamaremos los campos de petróleo del sur del país y desplazaremos la frontera del País de los campos de Arroz hasta más allá del Valle del Fin.- agrego Orochimaru.

- Pero Orochimaru-sama, no eso podría llegar a ser contraproducente para el país, las fuerzas militares del País del Fuego…- decía Kabuto, pero fue interrumpido por Orochimaru.

- Se encuentran en guerra en contra de las fuerzas del País del Viento, eso sin contar que desplazaron las batallas a un territorio intermedio entre ambos países: el País de los Ríos. Este es el momento perfecto para atacar al País del Fuego, además, poco me importan las represalias, este país y esta aldea son prescindibles, ya cumplieron sus objetivos principales. – termino de decir Orochimaru.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Frontera norte del País del Fuego. 7 de febrero, 12:00 p.m._

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Orochimaru ordeno una invasión, esta vez al País del Fuego. Se habían reunido cerca de 15 000 de los mejores soldados feudales o guerreros no shinobi del país, más 700 ninjas de la Aldea Oculta del Sonido conformaban la fuerza de invasión, esto era cerca del 50% de la fuerza militar actual del País de los campos de Arroz.

Orochimaru sonreía ante la situación que él había preparado. Convencer al Daimyō o señor feudal del país fue bastante fácil, durante la organización de la invasión él personalmente detecto a varios espías de la hoja infiltrados, pero no hizo nada, si todo salía como él lo esperaba de la frontera entre ambos países hasta el Valle del Fin habría un baño de sangre, y era en esas condiciones de combate en el que Kimimaro demostraría que tan fuerte era realmente. Kimimaro no era el único gauna que el poseía entre sus, digámosles experimentos, pero era el único que le era 100% leal y un genio en las técnicas de los gaunas.

No todos los miembros del clan Kaguya eran gaunas, solo aproximadamente 5 de cada 100, nadie había descubierto aun el procedimiento genético por el cual los miembros del clan se transformaban en su forma "gauna" ni que lo causaba, pero Orochimaru se propuso como una de sus metas ser el primero en descubrirlo, si todo salía bien con Kimimaro pronto él tendría un batallón de gaunas negros bajo sus órdenes.

Habían atravesado la frontera hace aproximadamente un kilómetro, en eso Orochimaru se acerca a Kimimaro y le susurra:

- A menos de diez kilómetros se encuentra el ejército enemigo, serás el único soldado de elite que marche al lado de la carne de cañón, espero mucho de ti en esta batalla, no me vallas a fallar.

- Nunca, lord Orochimaru- fue lo único que respondió Kimimaro.

- Te estaré observando- fue lo último que Orochimaru dijo antes de desaparecer.

En ese momento todas las tropas pararon, Kimimaro se transformó en un gauna negro y siguió adelante, segundos después gran parte del ejército lo seguía, la mayoría eran soldados y ninjas de bajo rango o rango medio.

De pronto, del lado contrario aparecieron ráfagas de proyectiles de todo tipo y jutsus de largo alcance de los cinco elementos. El ejército del País del Fuego estaba compuesto por aproximadamente 30 000 soldados y más de 2 000 shinobis, sumándole eso a que los shinobis y soldados del País del Fuego estaban mejor entrenados, mejor armados y conocían mejor el territorio todo apuntaba a una masacre para los invasores.

En menos de tres minutos la primera oleada de soldados del ejército enemigo había sido casi exterminada en su totalidad, los pocos sobrevivientes hacían lo posible por esconderse, por huir o por seguir atacando, obedeciendo en esas circunstancias las ordenes que le habían dado. Kimimaro se encontraba en este último grupo, poco antes de chocar con el grueso del ejército realizo un jutsu:

- _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- _susurro apenas audible.

En el campo de batalla se materializaron más de 3 000 copias de Kimimaro, y aunque estas copias tenían solo una décima parte del poder del original, era suficiente para meter en problemas hasta al más veterano Jōnin y al soldado feudal más experimentado. Hasta ese momento Kimimaro había mantenido una velocidad equiparable al del resto de la carne de cañon, pero apenas hizo el jutsu clones de sombra comenzó a utilizar su verdadera velocidad. En cuanto las tropas del sonido vieron la acción de Kimimaro los generales y altos mandos del ejército ordenaron el ataque del grueso del ejército, y aunque la batalla entre shinobis había comenzado entre las sombras del bosque incluso antes del ataque de la carne de cañón y estaba favoreciendo al País del Fuego, la sola presencia de Kimimaro altero la moral de ambos bandos, y la balanza pronto se comenzó a inclinar a favor de los invasores.

Tanto el ejército feudal del País del Fuego como los shinobis de Konoha se encontraban sumamente desconcertados, estaban siendo atacados por un gauna que podía _pensar y razonar_, eso nunca lo habían oído y pronto el miedo invadió a las tropas del ejército feudal. En 15 minutos la mitad del ejército feudal del País del Fuego y 500 shinobis de la hoja habían sido asesinados por el ejército del sonido, siendo Kimimaro el que mato más de la mitad de las bajas enemigas. El general del ejército del País del Fuego, Ensui Nara, ordena emprender la retirada en cuanto nota que la moral de los soldados feudales esta por el suelo y el miedo ha invadido a sus hombres, incluyendo algunos equipos shinobis.

- Que todos se muevan a la sección noreste del campo de batalla y que tomen la ruta de evacuación 8, plan cenizas, suelten a los gaunas en el centro del campo de batalla.- ordena Ensui Nara.

- Pero señor…- dice uno de los altos mandos de la caballería del ejército feudal.

- Ya perdimos esta batalla, ya habrá otras, necesitamos sacar la mayor cantidad de tropas posibles y reunir la información que obtengamos de ellas y de ese extraño guerrero, analizar la información obtenida y preparar un nuevo plan de combate, pero para eso debemos de evitar la persecución, y el caos que generaran los gaunas nos garantizan una retirada de ese estilo, ¡Ahora obedezca mis órdenes!- dice Ensui. El soldado de caballería no volvió a replicar.

Tres escuadrones shinobis de alto tango viajaron entre la carnicería conocido como campo de batalla cargando a tres personas encadenadas, amordazadas y con los ojos vendados hasta llegar al centro, en cuanto llegan realizan posiciones de manos y lo aplican en un sello en la piel de las personas transportadas, acto seguido los escuadrones huyen dirección noreste retirándose junto con el grueso de las tropas.

En menos de un segundo las personas se convulsionan y les comienzan a salir huesos de la piel, hasta que los cubren como si fueran una armadura, rompen las cadena y rugen, dejando sentir todo su poder; los soldados y shinobis de ambos bandos que se encontraban en las cercanías huyen despavoridos de la zona, el siguiente movimiento del ejercito del País del Fuego había sido realizado: la liberación de tres gaunas blancos en el campo de batalla.

Los gaunas rápidamente se dispersan en el campo de batalla y destrozan todo lo que se ponga en su camino. Cerca del 70 % de las tropas sobrevivientes del País del Fuego se encuentran en retirada, otros se han aislado y sobreviven como pueden, otros forman parte de la retaguardia. Salvo por Kimimaro el resto del ejercito del sonido se retira para poder formar un frente unido contra los gaunas, capturar a los rezagados y seguirle el rastro al ejercito enemigo.

Kimimaro lucha por mantener a dos gaunas a raya, pero es extremadamente difícil. Orochimaru decide intervenir junto con sus guardaespaldas, los cuatro del sonido y Jūgo.

- Este es el plan, yo iré y me encargare de un gauna, Kimimaro se encargara de otro y ustedes cinco encárguense del restante, Tayuya has un clon y dile a esos ineptos que forman nuestro ejército que por ningún motivo se les ocurra intervenir o los mato yo mismo- dijo Orochimaru bastante calmado y con una voz escalofriante que pondría a temblar al más valiente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kimimaro estaba en problemas, incluso para él dos gaunas blancos eran un serio problema, la gran mayoría de su chakra lo gasto en los clones, cerca del 90% de estos fueron destruidos en la batalla, y el resto eran despachados rápida y fácilmente por el tercer gauna, de haber sabido que se enfrentaría a otros de su misma condición no habría gastado tanto chakra en aplastar a los insectos. De repente uno de los gaunas fue atrapado por un centenar de serpientes y lo aparto de él 100 metros, Kimimaro hecho un rápido vistazo a su amo y a pesar de todo el ruido de las peleas el escucho perfectamente que este decía:

- Yo me encargare de este- justo antes de desaparecer de su campo visual.

Kimimaro solo tenía que concentrarse en eliminar a este, ya que de reojo observo que apareció una fuerte barrera que apresaba en un área aparte a otro de los gaunas.

- _Tsubaki no Mai- _susurro mientras se arrancaba un fémur de su cuerpo, que de inmediato fue reemplazado, y la punta de este se volvió puntiaguda, los bordes del hueso se hicieron filosos.

El otro gauna grito la misma frase entre delirios apenas entendible y transformo sus huesos cubito y radio en espadas que sobresalían de sus brazos al más puro estilo Depredator*. De inmediato ambos combatientes entablaron combates con sus respectivas armas, en segundos se vio que Kimimaro tenía la ventaja, ya que el atacaba coherentemente, con disciplina y con estrategia, mientras el gauna blanco atacaba a diestra y siniestra más digno de un loco demente que de un guerrero con un estilo de batalla.

- _Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru_- dijo Kimimaro mientras su columna se transformaba en un látigo que atrapaba al gauna, este comenzó a retorcerse, pero antes de que este pudiera liberarse Kimimaro hizo el movimiento final.

- _Tessenka no Mai: Hana_- en ese momento el antebrazo de Kimimaro se transformó en una de las más letales, raras y hermosas lanzas vistas en un campo de batalla, antes de que el gauna pudiera reaccionar Kimimaro atravesó la caja torácica de su enemigo y le clavo la lanza hasta que el cuerpo de este se partió en dos.

Tanto el cadáver como Kimimaro regresaron a su forma humana. Puesto que Kimimaro había realizado un gran esfuerzo se encontraba muy cansado, bajo la guardia unos segundos, no noto cuando una técnica de naturaleza rayo lo iba a impactar en el pecho, de no ser por la oportuna aparición de Orochimaru que alcanzo a desviar la técnica Kimimaro habría muerto.

- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo Orochimaru con malicia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Orochimaru se paró a unos cien metros de distancia de Kimimaro y los dos gaunas, observo e hizo una rápida evaluación de cuál de los dos gaunas era el más fuerte para dejárselo a Kimimaro, no es que le tuviera miedo a los gaunas, él se podía contar como una de las personas que pueden enfrentarse a un gauna al tú por tú, pero quería acabar rápido con ese asunto y observar el desempeño de Kimimaro contra otro gauna. Realizo las posiciones de manos correspondientes para hacer un clon y dejarlo escondido para que observara la batalla. Despues de eso:

- _Jutsu: Sen'ei Tajashu_- dijo al tiempo de que salían una cantidad impresionante de serpientes de su manga, atrapo al gauna y utilizo un jutsu de invocación inversa a un lugar localizado10 kilómetros atrás del campo de batalla.

En el lugar se encontraban tres serpientes gigantes previamente invocadas estas atacaron de inmediato al gauna, este endureció sus huesos lo más que pudo, quitándole movilidad y maniobrabilidad, pero impidiendo que los colmillos de las serpientes perforaran su armadura. En este punto Orochimaru había sacado a su letal espada Kusanagi, le agrego una capa de chakra viento y de un tajo decapito a su enemigo, que se encontraba atrapado en las fauces de una de las serpientes, en el proceso mato también a la serpiente.

Orochimaru tuvo que regresar corriendo al campo de batalla, al parecer su clon había sido destruido por un jutsu de fuego, pero había visto lo suficiente como para saber lo letal que era Kimimaro y como terminaría la batalla, al llegar acelero el paso, pues vislumbro a uno de los más hábiles shinobis de Konoha a punto de matar a un debilitado y exhausto Kimimaro.

- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo Orochimaru mirando con malicia a Kakashi, el ninja copia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jūgo se transforma, su piel se oscurece, sus ojos se vuelven amarillos con esclerótica negra y ataca directamente a uno de los gaunas, los cuatro del sonido levantan una barrera para poder aislar a los dos objetivos y que la batalla no se desplace por el campo de batalla.

- Mierde- dice Tayuya con molestia- si alguno de esos dos monstruos se da cuenta de nuestra presencia estamos condenados.

- Si te fijas bien veras que Jūgo necesita ayuda, no aguantara mucho el ritmo del gauna- dijo Kidōmaru.

- Tengo un plan yo, Tayuya y Jirōbō atacaremos a distancia al gauna para apoyar a Jūgo, de esa manera no quedaremos en medio del fuego cruzado, o lo que es peor, llamar la atención de esos dos sobre nuestras cabezas- dijo Kidōmaru.

- ¿Y nosotros que?- dijo realmente molesto Sakon.

- Sus técnicas ofensivas son inútiles en contra de un gauna, tu hermano mantendrá la barrera externa y tú permanecerás alerta en caso de que tengas que hacer una barrera para contener al gauna, a Jūgo o a ambos- dijo Kidōmaru.

- Ahora que te parece si despiertas a tu hermano- dijo Kidōmaru refiriéndose a Ukon- y elevamos nuestro sello maldito al segundo nivel.

Los cuatro del sonido pronto entraron en segundo nivel, Jirōbō se puso a utilizar jutsus de tierra para formar rocas grandes, pesadas y resistentes, Kidōmaru activa su jutsu de Arco de Guerra de Araña: Ruptura Terrible, añadiendo un taladro a la punta de la flecha, Tayuya invoca a sus tres Doki y prepara su flauta para darles instrucciones.

Kidōmaru lanza su flecha en dirección al gauna, la flecha da en el blanco y atraviesa la armadura de hueso, el gauna, enfadado le asesta un golpe fuerte a Jūgo y lo manda a estrellarse contra la barrera, dejándolo temporalmente fuera de combate.

- Le acerté la flecha, pero creo que eso solo consiguió enfadarlo más- dice con alarma Kidōmaru.

En eso el gauna susurra palabras casi incomprensibles, "casi". Los cuatro del sonido reconocen el jutsu.

- ¡Mierda!- dice Tayuya mostrándose realmente nerviosa por primera vez desde que inicio la batalla.

El gauna transforma su antebrazo en una lanza hecha de hueso y a toda velocidad se dirige en dirección de sus atacantes, en ese momento Jirōbō comienza a lanzarle las piedras con una fuerza descomunal, pero el gauna las esquiva o las destruye con su lanza con gran facilidad, haciéndolo quedar blanco, en eso el gauna se estrella contra la Puerta Rashōmon invocada justo a tiempo por Sakon. El gauna, ahora más enfadado comienza a aplicar más fuerza a la lanza, atravesando poco a poco la puerta.

- ¡Tayuya ahora!- grita Sakon.

En ese momento Tayuya comienza a ejecutar el jutsuFlauta Demoníaca: Melodía Manipuladora Ilusoria de Guerreros, apareciendo unos gusanos fantasmales intangibles, Tayuya dirige esos gusanos, con sus bocas abiertas en dirección al gauna, la energía física que absorben es lo suficientemente grande para que el gauna deje de luchar a los pocos segundos, en 10 segundos el gauna vuelve a su forma humana y cae inconsciente.

Antes de que los cuatro del sonido tengan tiempo de relajarse ellos notan que de la nada aparece Jūgo y que con su jutsu destrucción de Puño Hacha corta en dos de manera vertical al gauna en su forma humana. De inmediato procede a atacar a los cuatro del sonido, pero cerca de diez serpientes aparecen deteniéndolo en el acto al igual que la orden de serenarse.

Tan ocupados estaban con el gauna que no notaron que la barrera que aislaba esta zona había sido retirada y que Orochimaru entraba bastante complacido debido al desempeño de Kimimaro.

- Bien hecho- es lo único que dice Orochimaru.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Campamento del ejército del País de los campos de Arroz en la frontera norte del País del Fuego. 7 de febrero, 11:00 p.m._

Los invasores festejaban la victoria obtenida, una gran cantidad de soldados y shinobis se estaban divirtiendo, ya sea reclamando las pertenencias materiales del ejercito vencido, "divirtiéndose" con los prisioneros de guerra o bebiendo sake. Algunos, al tiempo que se divertían se preparaban para futuras batallas, otros estaban relegados a vigilar las fronteras del campamento y a realizar guardia o recorridos de patrullaje y reconocimiento.

Las razones del por qué Orochimaru los dejaba divertirse eran dos: en primera todas las tropas del País del Fuego, soldados y shinobis por igual, se habían retirado hace horas a una fortaleza cercana; en segundo lugar a él le valía un cacahuate si los atacaban o no, ya había obtenido lo que quería de la batalla.

El ejército del País del Fuego había sufrido tremendas bajas 17 580 soldados feudales muertos y cerca de 1000 capturados, 600 shinobis muertos y 358 capturados; mientras su ejército había perdido cerca de 5 000 hombres y cerca de la mitad de sus shinobis, entre muertos, desaparecidos o capturados, a él le daba lo mismo. Toda esa muerte y destrucción fue causada en no más de tres horas de combate, y aunque todavía había bastantes trampas por ahí a Orochimaru no le preocupaba.

Kimimaro acababa de regresar de una misión de reconocimiento, hubiera partido en una misión para quitar trampas de no ser porque Kabuto apareció y le dijo que descansara, ya que al día siguiente Orochimaru quería continuar con su proyecto.

Kimimaro no entendía algunos comportamientos de una gran mayoría de las otras tropas, mientras se internaba en el campamento visualizo que la mayoría de los prisioneros que pertenecieron al ejército feudal habían sido despojados de todas sus armas, armaduras y ropas, dejándolos desnudos a la intemperie, él sabía que ellos serían usados en los juegos de prisioneros o como sujetos de experimentación del señor Orochimaru. También observo que los soldados mujeres y algunas kunoichis de bajo y medio rango eran cargadas a una sección del campamento donde se escuchaban sus gritos y sollozos, y gemidos y jadeos por parte de los hombres, sabía lo que estaba pasando ahí, pero no entendía como abusar de las mujeres te puede hacer más fuerte o darte más poder en el campo de batalla, desde su punto de vista beber sake y fornicar eran una total pérdida de tiempo.

Kimimaro vago por el campamento buscando a Jūgo y al no encontrarlo opto por retirarse a dormir y preparase para el día siguiente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nota del autor

*Referencia a la película depredador.


End file.
